Total Drama Orgy
by Mumei Mu
Summary: AU/Part of Wild Time. Get ready for a sexy season with many horny contestants and hosts! Witness the pure smut action between the group and what kind of challenges will they face through to earn a grand prize? Let's find out on Total Drama Orgy! Warning: smut with close to no plot.


****Before I give you the rest of the AN…If you are under 18 or legal age in your country, stop read this story and leave right now. Some chapters may contain materials/fetish that makes you uncomfortable. If you are still reading, I am not responsible for your actions because you have been warned and you have acknowledging that you are at legal age and it's your responsibility by choosing to read this story.****

 **I present you one of the latest story, Total Drama Orgy! A Total Drama smut fanfic!**

 **Surprise! I come with early presents, which is bunch of new stories (Last one on its way in a bit), and bearer of news, plus one LAST WARNING for a certain individuals/group so don't skim/skip them because they are very important!**

 **Originally, it was supposed to be part of Wild Time but it end up becoming a story because I figured it'll be gonna too long, due to many characters and ideas that pop up for everything so…You can say it's a part of Wild Time universe.**

 **Let's start with good news first!**

 **First: My channel seems to be doing pretty decent with few videos out. It's so-so, not good but also not bad, just decent. It's just mostly education videos for signs and deaf culture, I mean I find it pretty easy since there's not really a lot of active deaf channels lately…That's your hint, by the way! But that don't mean I'm going to end hiatus any time sooner because I need to add more videos and try to get a solid decent base first, if I'm lucky, and don't forget about the fact that I'm still working with my friend on his game.**

 **Second: It's pretty oblivious that we get new stories and a couple updates but guess what? All stories will get a 'book cover'! That's right, you hear me! Book Cover! I even don't have to pay for it because a good friend of mine from college is doing it for free. Long story short, I 'sold' some ideas/suggestions to him for his cartoon channel and he want to give me credit for the ideas but I said no thank, but will you draw me some fanarts for free? He said sure. He don't know that I'm planning to use the fanarts as book cover and he also have no complete idea that some of my ideas/suggestions are from my fanfic stories…Shh, that's our secret. When will we see the book cover? Not right away because it'll take a lot of time, of course, but I will put them up as soon as I get it from him when he get some free time.**

 **Okay, that's all good news I have on me…Now here's the bad news…**

 **The new stories you see right now are the LAST/FINAL new stories from me. That's right! These are the final stories you will receive from me! Once the non-smut/lemon stories are completed, I'm done! Done! The lemon stories will be update sporadically from now onward…**

 **I'm really sorry about that. The truth is that at the beginning when I wrote my first story, I thought I would make many stories because I have so many ideas that some was so unique or very rare but as the time went by, this place have take some toll on me in several forms. While I encountered a lot of good denizens/people here who have enjoying my stories and I'm really thankful that they have been very understanding and support me in everything, I also have encountered some worst denizens/spammers who have getting on my nerves from time to time and very few was really low…Very low enough to attempt to bash me for refusing to take their stories requests/challenge after I politely refuse and point out that I don't do them as I have stated in my profile, that did happened a couple time but not often but what happen often is the spammers…You have no idea how many time I have thought about quitting on it, like just get up and go away but what keep me going was because of you all good denizens, you all were so good to me and I really don't want to let you down until I completed the stories with plot. If you all wonder that the worst denizens/spammers have something do with my decision, no…Well, they have a little part to that but no, not at all. What truly make me decide to make these decisions? Life is very short and I haven't done much with it, I mean, I spend several years just writing chapter after chapter, doing nothing and taking few very short breaks until this year. I want to find a real job, I want to find a girlfriend, I want to start a family, I want to travel around the world, I want to do something and so on, I want to live my life the way I always dream it to be…Plus, I have lost enough friends and family members to afterlife so I better get out of this writing race and make a lot of memories with them as much as possible as I can while making myself a better person instead of moping around in my safe bubble place. It's time for me to take a risk and do something different.**

 **Don't worry, my decision does not mean that I will stop writing current stories…Plus, the mass update won't be changed at all…What will be change is that I will write all chapters for one to few more stories then update them as soon as it's completed, which completed a story in one go but it'll be extremely slow, depending on the process. Lemon stories will be update sporadically whenever a mood hit me, I mean, a lemon chapter take a lot of time to think about and make it realistic…Plus, I'm not really into these kind of stories lately…It's kinda like when you watch enough porn and be bored with it, you know this kinda feeling?**

 **Anyway…Long story short, I need to live my life before it's too late and I don't want any regrets. There will be mass update in future, one or more stories with plots will be completed in one go per update and lemon stories will update sporadically from now onward.**

 **That's all bad news I have right now…One more thing before we get everything out of the way…That is mostly aimed at the 'update' spammer(s) and I won't say what story I'm talking about, only the spammers know since they kept asking for this story to be updated all the time but I suggest everyone to read it so you can see my explanation and it will really affect a certain story. Head up, I'm really sorry for heavy cursing. I also put the last warning up on my profile.**

 **PLEASE READ IT BECAUSE IT'S VERY SERIOUS WARNING AND THAT IS REALLY A LAST WARNING!**

 **Okay, it really makes me so furious and I'm not really an easy person to get pissed off but I'm really so fucking pissed off! While some of you are familiar with my problem with 'update' spammer, what you all don't know is that someone…or a group, I'm not sure but I think it's same person…have been fucking spamming recently updated stories, asking me to update a certain fucking story over and over every fucking single day! I bet some of you will go, 'Oh, it's just one spam a day, that's nothing…Just delete it like usual'. NO! this spammer did it more than once! The first two weeks, this guy spam the updated stories one time every damn day then on Sat and Sun, the spammer spam TEN TIMES on BOTH DAY EVERY FUCKING WEEKEND! Like I have said before, I have to stop and deleted them, which DELAY the process like I FUCKING SAID! You think someone would take this hint after seeing that I deleted them? Well, this guy don't! I can see this person on other side go, 'Oh, it don't get through, maybe I will increase it up to two time, maybe he'll see it'. The spams went up from one a day to more than one a fucking day, begging for this certain story to be update! I'M SO FED UP WITH THIS SHIT! Sometime I accidently deleted some guest reviews because of this DAMN SPAMS! DON'T YOU SPAMMERS FUCKING READ THE AN AND MY PROFILE?! YOU KNOW WHAT?! IF YOU WANT TO KEEP FUCKING WITH ME WITH THIS 'UPDATE A CERTAIN STORY' SPAM, I'M GONNA FUCK WITH YOU BACK!**

 **IF YOU KEEP IT UP, ASKING ME TO UPDATE THIS CERTAIN STORY…GUESS WHAT? I'LL REMOVE IT! YES! I WILL FUCKING REMOVE THIS CERTAIN STORY AND I MEAN IT!**

 **Spam me for this damn certain story and I will remove it! YOU FUCKING BETTER NOT WANT TO TEST ME! I will remove it temporary! YOU HAVE BEEN FUCKING WARNED!**

 **Last warning done.**

 **Warning: That story contain swinging, orgy, gangbang, and many contents. Don't read it if you don't like it.**

 **Extreme short chapter, due to repel and it's just prologue.**

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Get Ready For…**

* * *

 **(Island: Deck)**

"Another sexy season of Total Drama back on the island!" Chris grinned widely at the camera, "You must recognize me as Chris McLean, host of the most popular Total Drama Sex series!" He winked at the camera as the footage clips pop up, "From Total Drama Nudist Island that ended in Gwen's victory…"

* * *

Gwen suck Owen off while Trent thrust inside her from behind and you can see other people pleasure each other in many different way.

* * *

"Total Drama Naughty Action, which goes to Duncan…"

* * *

Beth scream out in pleasure as soon as she hit her climax while Duncan hammer her lower mouth furiously and like before, you can see ongoing orgy in background.

* * *

"Total Drama Erotic Tour, where Heather finally won…"

* * *

Heather moan out in pleasure as she get gangbanging by almost everyone while the girls watch on in jealously.

* * *

"Total Drama Sexy Island, where we bring new wave and end in Cameron's victory by surprise!"

* * *

Cameron thrust his hip wildly into Anne Maria while his mouth latch onto Jo's cleavage and again, you see another orgy in background.

* * *

"Total Drama All Porn Star, end in tied between Mike and Zoey…"

* * *

The said couple was involved in a big orgy between former and current contestants.

* * *

"Total Drama Freaky Island, where we once again bring new faces and Sky won it…"

* * *

Sky jerk Shawn and Beardo off while she eat Ella out, another orgy can be spot in background.

* * *

"And now, we come back with a brand-new season and to make it special…" Chris' grin widened, "We're bringing everyone back to the island and at same time…"

"They're teaming up with Sex Race." The camera zooms out to reveal Don next to him, also reveal that Blaineley was present. The hostess was on her fours, sucking Chris' cock as Don's member thrust into her maidenhood and what stand out is that the trio was nude.

"That's right!" The grinning host nodded his head as he gestured at the new host, "You might recall Don as the host of Sex Race, that end in Sanders and MacArthur's victory…"

* * *

The cadets were enjoying their gangbang and you can see some orgy activity in background.

* * *

"I bet you all can't wait for the season to start and enjoy a good old fashioned ogry, gangbang or normal sex while we throw some challenges at our horny contestants!" Chris grinned, "Get ready for…"

" **TOTAL…"**

" **DRAMA…"**

" **ORGY!"**

Both Don and Chris suddenly ejaculate inside Blaineley and some fluids spill out of her mouth and maidenhood.

* * *

 _Theme Song_

* * *

"And welcome back to Total Drama Orgy." Chris zip his pant up with a wide grin, "While Blaineley having some fun time in shower with Chef and Don, I will introduce you to every contestants once again…" A ship float up to the deck, "Starting with…" The first group walks onto the deck from ship, "Trent, B, Geoff, Bridgette, Alejandro, Heather, Gwen, Harold, Leshawna, Cody, Courtney, Lindsay, Beth, Tyler, Leonard, Zoey, Mike, Sam, Samey, Amy, Dawn, Sugar, Rodney, Brick, Scott, Max, Scarlett, Shawn, Sky, Jasmine, Owen, Justin, Cameron, Eva, Dave, DJ, Dakota, Jo, Lightning, Anne Maria, Sadie, Katie, Ezekiel, Beardo, Ella, Staci, Noah, Sierra, Topher, Duncan, Izzy…"

"Where's Chef?" Izzy skipped up to the host with lopsided grin, "I wanna get my freaky on."

"He's in shower with Blaineley and Don but you can't go anywhere right now until we get everything out of the way first." Chris chuckled, "So keep your underwear on for now."

"Aww!" Izzy pouted, drawing several eyerolls from the others and the host turn back to see another group exiting.

"Here come the new members that will join us for sexy time." The host introduced, "Please welcome Kelly, Brody, Dwayne, Junior, Taylor, Pete, Tammy, Gerry, Ennui, Crimson, Emma, Kitty, Chet, Lorenzo, Rock, Spud, Mickey, Miles, Laurie, Jay, Jen, Tom, Jacques, Josee, MacArthur, Sanders, Ryan, Devin, Carrie, Stephanie, Ellody and Mary…"

"Can we fuck now?" Someone asked offscreen and the host roll his eyes.

"No, keep your pants on for a bit." Chris said, "First I'll give you a little quick tour from Glory Shack, where you will use it for confessional or a little glory-hole action, to the cabin…"

* * *

 **(Cabin)**

"Before, it used to be two cabins but this season, we decide to have one big cabin." Chris gestured to a large cabin as the group step inside to see row of beds next to wall and there is a large bed in the back of the cabin. "Which mean everyone share same cabin and no more sneak into other cabin for some actions."

"About time." Duncan crossed his arms with a tiny smirk before he point at the large bed, "But what's the deal with this king bed?"

"Oh, that's just in case if some people here are up for orgy, gangbang or reverse gangbang." The smirking host replied, "And guess what? This season, Chef and the hosts will also bunk in here so we can save you some time." Several people seems to be pleasured by that before he walk toward the door, "Okay, I'll let you all getting know each other first. Meet us outside at campfire in two hours for team assigning. If anyone need me, I'll join a certain group in shower."

"Ooh, wait for me!" Izzy race out with wide grin, "Dib on Chef!"

"Two hours, huh?" The punk exchanged glances with the large group as they share some smirks, "Better get starting now."

* * *

 **(Glory Confessional)**

"I'm glad to be here." Crimson said flatly as she stroke two cocks, that stick through holes at her side and it turn out that she was in her birthday suit with few fluids all over her body. "I am very pleased that we start a orgy right away. I'm certain Ennui feel the same way."

 _ ***Static***_

"I do." Ennui said flatly as he thrust into Jasmine's lower mouth and the said girl was sucking a random cock from gloryhole.

* * *

 **(Campfire)**

About two and half hours later, Chris chuckle at the sight of his contestants stumble toward him with damp hairs as if they all have get out of shower and he know what just went down. "Have good time?" Chris snickered before he pull the clipboard out without giving anyone a chance to reply as Chef, Blaineley and Don appear at his side, "Alright…We're gonna divided you into four teams and assign you your 'host', which is us four."

"Um, where will the extra boy go to?" Harold asked after he counted everyone to discover that it's odd number.

"To Blaineley's team." The host replied before he clear his throat, "First, Chef's team's name is Swinging Nudist and the members are…Lindsay, Shawn, B, Dawn, Samey, Leshawna, DJ, Owen, Justin, Cameron, Sky, Taylor, Laurie, Dwayne, Sam, Mike, Jen, Emma, Dakota and Duncan."

"If you feel like it, you can live up to the theme and go nude." Chef spoke and he watch Lindsay strip down along with most of her teammates as he also takes his own clothes off.

"Oh, thank for remind me something, Chef." Chris turned to the rest, "You can use the team's theme to dress up or dress down, just for fun. It's optional." He cleared his throat, "Don's team is Fetish Partygoers and the members are…Brody, Carrie, Bridgette, Geoff, Beardo, Ennui, Ezekiel, Dave, Courtney, Amy, Anne Maria, Jay, Max, Beth, Eva, Tyler, Staci, Sugar, Zoey, Scott and Lorenzo." He gestured at a shack behind Don, "If you need fetish clothes, it's inside there." Several members eagerly enter the shack and some did out of curiosity. "Third team under me is Naughty Cosplayer and the members are…Kitty, Kelly, Brick, Gerry, Leonard, Cody, Ella, Jasmine, Mary, Katie, Lightning, Harold, Noah, Sanders, Sierra, Junior, Scarlett, Tammy, Jacques and Topher." He pointed at another shack, "Costumes inside, feel free to change inside if you wanna." Like before, several members walk inside. "Now final team goes to Blaineley and its name is Horny Swimmer. The members are Crimson, Gwen, Alejandro, Tom, Rock, Ellody, Izzy, Heather, Pete, Mickey, Stephanie, MacArthur, Trent, Spud, Rodney, Ryan, Sadie, Miles, Josee, Jo, Devin and Chet."

"Changing booth behind me and a little head up, most swimming suits are very naughty and the girls may have to wear high-heel shoes." Blaineley smirked coyly at her team.

"Okay, everyone, we will call it for the day because I'm pretty sure everyone want to fuck again so we will have our first challenge tomorrow." Chris grinned and most members cheered at the news, glad for no challenge and another round of pure mindless sex.

* * *

 **(Deck)**

"We just assigned the teams and while everyone are changing or just get down to business, we will call it for a day to give everyone a chance to unwind then tomorrow we will have our first challenge." Chris grinned to the camera as Kelly's head bob in front of his groin and some moans can be heard in background. "What kind of challenge is it? What kind of things await for us this season? How many times will we do it up to the end? Who'll be first to be eliminated? Who'll be our biggest slut or man-whore? Find out next time on…"

" **TOTAL…"**

" **DRAMA…"**

" **ORGY!"**

Chris blows his load out inside Kelly's mouth with a moan right before the camera shut down.

* * *

 **And that end the prologue of TDO!  
**

 **That is just a smut story and it really doesn't have any plots, just pure smut. Like I mention before, it's mostly swinging, gangbang, orgy, etc. It's just one short chapter for now because of repel.  
**

 **What sex challenges will we see? What kind of lemon scenes will we see? Which team will be first to win or lose? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed into the campfire.**


End file.
